Mistakes in The Lion Guard Episodes
This page lists all notable mistakes in The Lion Guard. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots The Rise of Makuu Bunga the Wise Can't Wait to be Queen Eye of the Beholder The Kupatana Celebration Fuli's New Family The Search for Utamu Follow That Hippo! The Call of the Drongo Paintings and Predictions The Mbali Fields Migration Bunga and the King The Imaginary Okapi *When Kion first rushes past the Pride Lands, his Mark of the Guard is missing.¹ *While following prints, part of Fuli's underbelly is the same bright yellow color as most of her fur, rather than the creamy hue her underbelly is supposed to be. *When Beshte strolls down a hill to give Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands, his Mark of the Guard vanishes as he is walking.³ *When Kion awaits Ono's report on the leopard, Kion's model is behind Bunga's, resulting in his tail clipping through him.⁴ *After the Guard see Ajabu in Thurston's Herd and when Ono flies over, a large red rectangle is attached to his beak.⁵ *While pursuing Makucha, Fuli's Mark of the Guard overlaps a spot on her upper foreleg.⁶ *When Ajabu and The Lion Guard visit Simba and Nala, Bunga can be seen leaning on Beshte with his arms over his head. In the next shot, his arms are down and he is no longer leaning on Beshte.⁷ *When Ono flies over to Beshte to apologize to him, there are no more flamingo feathers on him, but when he is apologizing to Beshte, there is a flamingo feather on his left wing.⁸ the-imaginary-okapi (2).png|¹ Kion's missing Mark The-imaginary-okapi (126).png|² Fuli's yellow underbelly The-imaginary-okapi (79).png|³ Beshte's missing Mark The-imaginary-okapi (154).png|⁴ Clipping through Bunga's feet the-imaginary-okapi (349).png|⁵ Erroneous rectangle The-imaginary-okapi (383).png|⁶ Fuli's overlapping spot The-imaginary-okapi (514).png|⁷ Bunga is leaning on Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (515).png|⁷ Bunga has changed positions The-imaginary-okapi (304).png|⁸ Ono has no flamingo feathers on his left wing The-imaginary-okapi (307).png|⁸ Now there is a flamingo feather on his left wing Too Many Termites *While the Guard talks to Muhanga and Muhangus, Bunga's Mark of the Guard is missing.¹ *When Ono is being spun around by the bats, he vanishes in a few frames entirely.² *When Kion is with his father atop Pride Rock, Fuli's ring mark vanishes just before they leave. *When Fuli is knocked over by Mjomba's Pack, her eyes appear faintly on the top of her head.³ *In the same scene, one of the unnamed aardwolf's ear notch is on the wrong side.³ **This happens again during We'll Make You a Meal.⁴ *When Ono leaves Beshte's back to find out that Mjomba is about to jump off a cliff, the screen shows the sky with a different shade of blue for a very short period of time.⁵ *When the Guard follow Mjomba, Ono's Mark of the Guard is on the wrong side.⁶ *When Goigoi and Reirei dance, her right paw becomes detached from her foreleg.⁷ *Throughout the episode, one of Goigoi's ear notches moves around.⁸ *Shortly after Bunga runs into Beshte, Bunga's right foot becomes outlined in bright blue.⁹ *When Ono flies over to Bunga with the aardwolves gift, his Mark of the Guard is briefly missing.¹⁰ Too-many-termites (13).png|¹ Bunga's missing Mark too-many-termites (117).png|² Vanishing Ono too-many-termites (118).png|² Vanishing Ono Fuli-ring0.png|Fuli's ring mark... Fuli-ring1.png|And one frame later. too-many-termites (235).png|³ Fuli's faded eyes and wrong side ear notch too-many-termites (422).png|⁴ Wrong side ear notch Sky-1.png|⁵ This sky lasts for just one frame... Sky-2.png|⁵ ...and this sky appears after too-many-termites (292).png|⁶ Ono's Mark on the wrong side too-many-termites (399).png|⁷ Reirei's floating paw goigoi-notch.png|⁸ Goigoi's ring notches (one in the center) too-many-termites (401).png|⁸ Goigoi's ring notches (one at the edge) Bunga-blue-foot.png |⁹ Bunga's blue foot too-many-termites (546).png|¹⁰ Ono's missing Mark General Mistakes *Mbuni's eyes are blue in some episodes, but brown in others. *Tiifu is sometimes shown with darker cream stripes on her leg, but other times, these stripes are absent. *In Call of the Guard, Bunga is standing in front of Kion as he uses the Roar of the Elders, but is not affected by the force of the Roar.¹ *Kiara is sometimes shown with longer fur on her chest, but other times, it is absent.³ Call-of-the-guard (49).png|¹ Bunga is not affected by Kion's roar Bunga-and-the-king (469).png|³ Kiara's longer chest fur Bunga-and-the-king (93).png|³ Kiara without her longer chest fur Fuli's Missing Ring Mark Quite frequently throughout the series, one of the rings on Fuli's shoulder is missing. The-imaginary-okapi (201).png|Fuli's missing ring mark in The Imaginary Okapi after the escape of Makucha The-imaginary-okapi (204).png|Fuli's missing ring mark two scenes later Fuli's Missing Mark of the Guard Frequently, when Fuli is shown from a front angle, her Mark of the Guard has been replaced by a circle marking. Sometimes, this happens even when she is not shown from a front angle. The-imaginary-okapi (187).png|Fuli's missing Mark in The Imaginary Okapi Factual Mistakes *Despite being a juvenile, Ono has orange breeding plumes. *Janja the hyena is the leader of his clan despite being a male. In reality, females hyenas are dominant. *Kiara the lioness is destined to become the leader of her pride despite being a female. In reality, male lions lead prides while the females do the hunting. *Female ostriches in the show such as Mbuni have black feathers, despite the fact that only males have black feathers in real life. Females have brown plumage. *Kambuni bears the coloring of an adult male ostrich rather than a female chick. *Fuli lacks the streaks under her eyes that all cheetahs have. *Although he's identified as an Egyptian cobra, Ushari bears the external hood markings of an Indian cobra- a species that does not occur in Africa. *The zebras make a neighing sounds, but zebras do not neigh. Literature Mistakes Return of the Roar *Fuli has an excess number of spots. *Twice in Return of the Roar, Beshte is missing the hair on his head. *Multiple times in Return of the Roar, Janja's ear notch is on his right ear instead of his left. *On the twenty-sixth and thirty-third pages of Return of the Roar, Fuli's eyes are turquoise rather than green. Can't Wait to be Queen *On the cover, Ono's Mark of the Guard is shown on his right wing instead of his left.¹ *In the book adaption of Can't Wait to be Queen, Janja's ear notch appears on his right ear instead of his left.² *On page 21, Kion is missing his spots.³ *Zazu appears on page 6, with Kiara and Kion approaching him, despite him having already left for Aminifu's funeral with Simba and Nala. On the next page, Ono is with them instead. *Janja's clan of hyenas is mistakenly referred to as a pack. Ono-sm.png|¹ Right wing Mark Janjamzingo.jpeg|² Janja's flipped ear notch Kioncwtbq.png|³ Kion's missing spots Bunga the Wise *On page 22, Beshte and Mbuni's image has been erroneously copied twice, with the second copy pushed over a little and lacking parts such as the feet. *Towards the end, Kion is missing his Mark of the Guard. Fuli Finds Her Place *On the first two pages, a herd of buffaloes is said to be in danger due to a mudslide. However, the illustration depicts fleeing wildebeests. Kion's Animal Alphabet *Fuli is depicted lying on a tree branch despite being unable to climb trees.¹ *On the back of Kion's Animal Alphabet, the area between Kion's eyes and eyebrows is the same color as the area below his eyes instead of being darker than his main fur color.² Kioani-2.png|¹ Fuli lounges in a tree Kioani-1.png|² Kion's mistakenly colored eye shades Meet the New Guard *On page 2, Fuli is missing her Mark of the Guard. The Day of the Crocodiles *Zuri uses Kiara's colors and lacks her own distinctive facial markings.¹ *Also in the English version of The Day of the Crocodiles, Makuu's name is misspelt 'Makku'. Zuri-crocodilecomic.png|¹ Zuri's incorrect colors and missing markings My Busy Books *On the cover of the book, Ono's Mark of the Guard is on his right wing instead of his left. It’s UnBungalievable! Mistakes * In almost every episode of It's UnBungalievable, Ono's Mark of the Guard is missing while Bunga announces what the competition will be. The only exceptions are Who's Cuter? (in which the Mark is present, but fades towards the side) and the episodes that include a different variation of this scene. * During Who's Hungrier?, when Bunga tosses a baobab with one paw, his Mark of the Guard is missing from his other foreleg.¹ * Also during Who's Hungrier, when Ono talks about the importance of mealtime to bears, his Mark of the Guard is missing. * During Who's the Better Babysitter?, when Ono brings Bunga's attention to the poor babysitting skills of the baboons, his Mark of the Guard is missing.² * During Who's Cuter?, when Ono exasperatedly agrees with Bunga about honey badgers being the coolest, bravest, and cutest, the egret's Mark of the Guard is missing.³ * During Who's Louder?, when Ono tells Bunga that his beak is sealed, his Mark of the Guard is missing.⁴ * During Who's the Better Flyer?, when Ono tells Bunga that flamingos are born with their wings, his Mark of the Guard is missing.⁵ Bunga's Mark.png|¹ Bunga's missing Mark during Who's Hungrier? Ono Mark3.png|² Ono's missing Mark during Who's the Better Babysitter? Ono's Mark.png|³ Ono's missing Mark during Who's Cuter? Ono's Mark2.png|⁴ Ono's missing Mark during Who's the Better Flyer? Ono's Mark4.png|⁵ Ono's missing Mark during Who's Louder? References Category:Miscellaneous